PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The first goal for the Center for Microbial Pathogenesis and Host Inflammatory Responses during Phase I was to bring together a group of promising young investigators whose research focuses on the complex interactions among diverse microbial pathogens and their common human host and to provide these investigators with the support structure required to establish productive, independent research careers. The second goal was to build on the success of these investigators to expand the program to include additional investigators whose work is consistent with this underlying theme, thereby achieving the critical mass required to establish a self-sustaining Center of Biomedical Research Excellence. The overarching goal of the Center is to promote the ability of these investigators to address problems in infectious disease in a therapeutically relevant fashion by understanding both the microbial virulence factors that contribute to the disease process and how these factors impact the host immunological and inflammatory responses, thereby providing the critical foundation required to manipulate these factors in favor of the host. As described in the Overall component of this Phase II renewal application, we have made tremendous progress toward these goals and are now in strong position to transition from a developmental (Phase I) to a growth stage (Phase II). A key component of this transition is our Administrative and Scientific Development Core (Core A). Specifically, Core A will continue to provide administrative, fiscal, and scientific support for the Center (Aim 1), foster the scientific growth of its investigators through mentoring and faculty development (Aim 2), and foster growth and expansion of the Center through the recruitment of new investigators and facilitating collaborative and synergistic interactions both within the Center and more broadly on the host campuses at large (Aim 3). To these ends, Core A will rely on a seasoned administrative team, the advice of both Internal and External Advisory Committees, and experienced mentors for each Center investigator. The Core's leadership team has fostered the success of Phase I Project Leaders and developed a robust pipeline of new investigators, and during Phase II steps will be taken to ensure the success of these new Project Leaders, promote the continued success of Phase I Project Leaders who obtained R01 funding, maintain the pipeline of new Center investigators, and promote development of collaborative and synergistic research relationships among Center investigators themselves and other scientists on the host campuses (University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences and Arkansas Children's Hospital Research Institute) with common research interests. Success will be judged by the ability to achieve the following milestones in Phase II: 1) obtain no fewer than five new R01- level grants, 2) have at least two Phase I Project Leaders renew grants, 3) publish 25?50 manuscripts in high- impact journals, and 4) have a P01 submitted that includes two or more Center investigators.